Sablon:Glossary
Ebben a részben összeszedtük a játékban előforduló fogalmakat. 0 sebzés (0 damage): Egy olyan képességnek, ami nullát sebez, módosítható a sebzése. 3D tárgy (3-D object): Háromdimenziós figura, jellel ellátva. ability: A capability possessed by a character, usually indicated by a symbol on its base or explained on its character card. action: A character’s attack, move, or use of a power or ability. action token: A coin, bead, or some other item used to indicate whether a character has been given an action (other than a free action) and how many actions (other than free actions) that character has been given. action total: The number of actions a player has available to give to his or her characters on each of that player’s turns. activate: To initiate the use of a power. A power can be activated by an action given to a character. active player: The player whose turn it is. adjacent squares: All squares on the battlefield that are touching one center square, including those on the diagonal. attack: An action that includes an attack roll to determine whether one character hits another. attack roll: The result of rolling 2d6 when a character makes a close combat or ranged combat attack. attack total: The combined result when an attack roll is added to an attack value. attack value: A number that represents a character’s ability to successfully hit a target in combat. attacker: The character initiating an attack. base: The piece of plastic on which a figure is mounted. battlefield: The map where a HeroClix game takes place. blocking terrain: Terrain that prevents movement and an attacker from drawing a clear line of fire. Squares inside the border of a brown line are blocking terrain. boundary line: The colored line indicating the type and outermost squares of an area of terrain. break away: To move away from adjacent opposing characters. build total: The maximum value allowed when the point values of all elements of a player’s force for a game are added together. bystander token: A disc with a graphical representation of a character on it, rather than a figure, that can be included as part of your force. cancel: To turn off one of your character’s optional powers or abilities. character: The playing piece that represents a hero, villain, or some other personality in the game. character card: A card specific to a particular HeroClix character that is printed with information relevant to that character, such as powers, character background, first appearance, and so on. clear terrain: Areas of the battlefield where a character can move or make a ranged combat attack without penalty. click: A single turn of the dial resulting in a “click” that can be felt and heard. close combat action: An action given to a character that allows it to make a close combat attack. close combat attack: A melee or hand-to-hand attack. collector’s number: An identifying number specific to a particular character in a set. colossal character: A character with the Colossal Size ability, usually indicated by the damage symbol on its base. combat dial: The piece of plastic under a character’s base, upon which the character’s powers and combat values are printed. combat values: The four numbers visible through the stat slot on a character’s dial, and the number printed next to the lightning bolt(s) on a character’s base. Continual: The special ability of a special object with the Continual keyword is not ignored while it is being moved or held. copy: A multiple of a game element. For example, a force can contain more than one copy of a non-Unique character. counter: Through the use of a power or ability, causing another power, ability, or effect to be ignored. The effect of a countered power, ability, or effect ends immediately. critical hit: Any roll of the dice that results in two 6s showing. critical miss: Any roll of the dice that results in two 1s showing. d6 (or 2d6): An abbreviation for “six-sided die” (or “two six-side dice”). damage: A change in a character’s condition that brings it closer to being defeated, causing a player to click the combat dial of the character in a clockwise direction. damage dealt: The number of clicks an attacking character deals to a target. damage taken: The number of clockwise clicks applied to a target. damage value: A number that represents the number of clicks of damage a character can deal with a successful attack. defeated: A character that is knocked out and removed from the game. defense value: A number that represents a character’s ability to avoid being hit. diagonal: The four squares that meet a central square at that square’s corners are diagonal from that square. doubles: When the result of rolling 2d6 is two of the same number (such as two 4s). duo character: A character with the Duo Attack ability, usually indicated by the attack symbol. edge: One of the outermost boundaries of a map or an area of terrain. effect: A power, ability, or other rule than can affect a game. elevated: On a square of elevated terrain. elevated terrain: Terrain on the map that is located above ground level. Squares inside the boundary of a red line are elevated terrain. eliminated: Defeated, knocked out, or otherwise removed from the game. evade: To avoid being hit by an attack that would normally be successful. event dial: A dial used to create a dynamically changing scenario during a game. feat: Special training or abilities that can be possessed by a qualifying character, represented by a card assigned to the character. figure: The sculptural representation of a character that is mounted on its base. first player: The person who takes the first turn in a game. flying: A character using the Flight ability, usually indicated by the speed symbol. force: The team of characters controlled by a player. format: The set of rules that will be in effect during a HeroClix game. free action: An action that doesn’t give an action token to a character. friendly characters: Characters that you control, and characters controlled by an allied teammate. giant: A character with the Giant Size ability, usually indicated by damage symbol. grounded: Characters, objects, and terrain that are not elevated. healing: Restoring health that has been reduced by damage by clicking the combat dial of a character in a counterclockwise direction. heavy object: An object that can be carried or moved and modifies a character’s damage value by +2 when used in a close combat attack. Heavy object tokens have a red border. hindering terrain: An area containing trees, furniture, debris, objects, and other similar items that might obstruct a character’s actions. Squares inside the border of a green line are hindering terrain. hindering terrain modifier: Modifying a target’s defense value by +1 when the line of fire from the attacker to the target crosses the boundary line of hindering terrain. hit: When the result of 2d6 and the attacker’s attack value is equal to or greater than the defense value of the target. ignores: Is not affected by or treats the stated property or effect as if it didn’t exist or happen. immobile object: An object that can’t be carried or moved by any game effect. Immobile object tokens have a blue border. indoors: Anywhere on a battle map labeled “Indoor” or “Indoors” or inside a yellow boundary line on a map labeled “Indoor/Outdoor.” keyword: A special trait of a character or special object. Players create themed teams based on character keywords. knock back: Movement away from an attacker due to the force of its attack. knock back damage: Damage dealt to a character when its knock back path intersects with a wall, the edge of the map, the boundary of elevated terrain, or the boundary of blocking terrain. knock back path: The line of squares a knocked back character passes through if otherwise uninterrupted. knocked out: A character with three KO symbols showing on its combat dial; such a character is defeated. KO’d: Knocked out, or defeated. light object: An object that can be carried or moved and modifies a character’s damage value by +1 when used in a close combat attack. Light object tokens have a yellow border. line of fire: The path a ranged combat attack takes from an attacer to target. lost power: When a power is no longer showing on a character’s combat dial after the character takes damage or is healed. map: An illustration representing the area in which a game of HeroClix takes place. modifier: A number that increases or decreases a combat value, damage dealt, or damage taken. move action: An action given to a character that allows it to move up to its speed value in squares or make a break away attempt. named power: A power with a character-specific label in capital letters, followed by the name of a standard power in parentheses. no damage: An attack that deals no damage can’t have the damage modified by powers or team abilities. non-optional: An effect that can’t be canceled. object pile: The randomized pile from which object tokens are selected when objects are placed on the map as part of creating the battlefield. object tokens: Round pieces of cardboard that represent objects on the map. opposing characters: Characters controlled by an opponent. optional: An effect that can be voluntarily canceled. outdoors: Anywhere on a battle map labeled “Outdoor” or “Outdoors” or not inside a yellow boundary line on a map labeled “Indoor/Outdoor.” penetrating damage: Damage that can’t be reduced by powers that reduce damage dealt. place (or put): To place (or put) a character or other game element in a position on the map; a character that previously occupied another position on the map is not considered to have moved if placed. possess: To directly have a power, ability, or effect printed on a card or dial—not simply used via another power, ability, or effect. power action: An action given to a character that allows it to use a power, team ability, or feat. powers: A character’s special abilities. Powers are represented on a character’s combat dial by colored squares surrounding the character’s combat values and by similarly colored circles on a character’s character card. push: To give a character a second action or an action token before the first action token is removed. pushed: A character that has been given a second action token. pushing damage: A clockwise click of damage a character takes because it is pushed. range: The distance (in squares) between a character and a specific square, counting from the center of one square to the target square. range value: The maximum distance (in squares) at which the character can use a ranged combat attack to attack a target. ranged combat action: An action given to a character that allows it to make a ranged combat attack. ranged combat attack: An attack that requires a clear line of fire to a target up to the character’s range value away in squares. removed from the battlefield: A character, object, or other game piece that is removed from the map, but still eligible to return to the game if certain conditions are met. removed from the game: A character, object, or other game piece that can’t be used again in the current game. replacement value: A value that is substituted for one of a character’s combat values. resolve: Completing an action and determining its effects, including any of the following: declaring the action, completing a move, rolling a die or dice, taking any free actions allowed by the declared action, dealing damage, and taking damage. rim: The squares with the red boundary line running through them along the edge of an area of elevated terrain. round: All players taking a single turn. scenario: Special rules for a particular HeroClix game, as agreed upon by all players before the game begins. set symbol: An icon on a character’s base that marks it as part of a particular HeroClix set. special object: An object token or 3-D object printed with the symbol. special power: A power whose name and effects are explained on a character’s character card and are unique to that character. speed value: The maximum number of squares a character can move in an action. standard character: A character with the standard combat symbols or abilities. standard power: A power or ability whose effects are described on the Powers and Abilities Card. starting area: An area inside the boundary of a purple line. starting position: The position on the combat dial that represents a character’s combat values at the beginning of a game. This position is designated by a vertical green line to the left of one set of combat values. stat slot: The L-shaped “window” in a character’s base through which the character’s combat dial is visible. surviving character: A character that has not been defeated when a game of HeroClix ends. swimmer: A character using the Swimming ability, usually indicated by the speed symbol. Tactic: Additional rules and effects that can be employed in a game of HeroClix if allowed by the agreed-upon format of the game. target: The character or characters against which an attack is being made or a power is being used. team abilities: Special abilities that a character possesses due to its membership in a group, as indicated by a team symbol printed on the character’s base. team symbol: A symbol printed on a character’s base that identifies it as a member of a group and possessing the associated team ability. Not all characters have team symbols. terrain: Map features that represent water, trees, rocks, cars, walls, buildings, and other physical features that might appear on the battlefield. terrain markers: Square pieces of cardboard used to represent different types of terrain, such as barriers, clouds of smoke, destroyed walls or objects, and special items required by scenarios. themed team: A force composed of characters (other than bystander tokens) that share a single common keyword. this character: The phrase “this character” always refers to the active character or the character using a power. trait: An aspect or capability of a character that it possesses at all times, regardless of how its combat dial is turned during a game, as indicated by the on its character card. unavoidable damage: Damage that can’t be reduced by any power or effect, and can’t be dealt or transferred to a different character. Unique: A character rank represented by a silver, bronze, or gold ring around the outer edge of a character’s base. Only one of a particular Unique character can be included when assembling a force. unmodified: A character’s base combat value, unaffected by any modifiers such as those from powers, terrain, and so on. use: To employ a power, ability, or effect. victory conditions: The rules that outline how a winner is determined at the end of a HeroClix game. water terrain: Terrain that is clear terrain for ranged combat purposes but hindering terrain for movement purposes. Swimming characters treat water terrain as clear terrain for movement purposes. Squares inside the boundary of a blue line are water terrain. wild card: A team ability that allows a character to use any team ability possessed by any friendly character on the map.